Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a nonvolatile memory device, a storage device including the same, and an operating method thereof.
Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified as either volatile semiconductor memory devices which lose stored data in a power-off state, or nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices which retain stored data in a power-off state. In the case of nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices, the stored data may be permanent or reprogrammable, depending upon the fabrication technology used.
Nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices, such as flash memory devices, have been widely adopted as user data storage media and/or program/microcode storage media in a diverse array of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.